ダブルラリアット (Double Lariat)
, , and |singers = Megurine Luka |producers = Agoaniki-P (music, lyrics, illust, video) |links = }} Background The singer of "Double Lariat" talks about how they continue spinning around endlessly without stopping. Despite the fact that the singer's friends are farther reaching and better at spinning, the singer persists in trying to increase their reach, starting from 85 cm to 250 cm and then reaching 5200 cm, at which point the singer starts flying. Finally, with a reach of 6300 km in radius and tilted at 23.4 degrees, the singer looks down and sees a colorful scene that they didn't notice before. The singer finally asks to be accompanied if they someday tire of spinning. A possible interpretation of this song is that the singer is the Earth itself; its radius is approximately 6300 km and its axial tilt is 23.4 degrees. Another interpretation of the song is persistence, that one should chin up, never look back and never give up. Continue doing what you do and, in that way, extend your reach not only in one of your favorites, but throughout the world and the universe. Popularity With over five million views, "Double Lariat" is the most popular Luka song on Niconico and one of the highest-viewed VOCALOID song uploads on the website. On YouTube, it has over two million views; while still a considerable amount, this puts it well behind several uploads of Dixie Flatline's "Just Be Friends", which share a combined total of over twelve million views. "Double Lariat" was released as a single by KarenT on November 4, 2009. Succeeding versions Lyrics Japanese lyrics= |-|Approved English lyrics= Written by an unknown artist, this version of the lyrics was used in the english version of ''Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- F 2nd.'' An 85 cm radius is the length of my reach I'm about to start swinging so please stand clear Just spinning was fun enough I could've gone on forever But I spun so long I forgot how to stop Everyone else spun better than me Oh well, I sighed and pretended not to care A 250 cm radius is the length of my reach I'm about to start moving so please stand clear Spinning my wheels was fun enough I could've gone on forever I thought that if I just spun on and on it would all pay off But everyone else spun higher than me So I gazed up from below and pretended my neck hurt A 5200 cm radius is the length of my reach I'm about to take off so please stand clear What do you think? Would my former self like what I've become? Despite my eyes spinning and my axis wobbling Before I knew it, I saw the streets at a 24.3 degree angle Turn a color I'd never seen A 6300 km radius is the length of my reach I think I can do it now so please stand clear An 85 cm radius is the length of my reach If I ever tire of spinning please stand by my side Derivatives |human = (vocals) |categories = Human Cover, Alternate language |links = yt 3ToyuF4Hpxs }} (vocals) |categories = Human Cover |links = nn sm6906461 }} |arrangement = |fanmadepv = }} Other media appearances Literatures This song was featured in the following literatures: *VOCALO☆Band Score. *Piano Solo Yasashiku Hikeru collection. (piano sheet music) Discography This song was featured in the following albums: *Double Lariat *初音ミク ‐Project DIVA‐ 2nd NONSTOP MIX COLLECTION *VOCALOID BEST from ニコニコ動画 (あお) *AGOA GO GO GO *EXIT TUNES PRESENTS Megurhythm feat. 巡音ルカ *BALLOOM BEST *Hatsune Miku "Magical Mirai 2017" OFFICIAL ALBUM *EXIT TUNES PRESENTS Megurinemotion feat. 巡音ルカ *Covers and alternate arrangements have been included in various other albums. Concerts This song was featured in the following concerts: Video games This song was featured in the following video games: *Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- 2nd *Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- Dreamy Theater 2nd *Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- Arcade *Miku Flick/02 (DLC) *Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- F 2nd *Tower of Saviors (Periodic Stage and Character Card) Trivia *The trait that makes this video so special is that Luka doesn't stop spinning even when the video is paused. This is possible because the video is in .swf file format, in other words a Flash Animation instead of a Flash Video. This also makes possible the addition of some easter eggs mentioned below. **Since April 9, 2018, all the Easter Eggs (see the notes below) are no longer available, and Luka no longer spins when the video is paused on the original Nico Nico Douga upload of the song, whether the song is viewed in either HTML5 or the old Flash player. ***This is mainly due to Nico Nico Douga re-encoding every flash animation uploaded to their website, in order to be more mobile and HTML5 friendly since Adobe Flash is due to be depreciated entirely around 2020. *The Lariat is a professional wrestling move where the fighter wraps his/her arm around the opponent's upper chest and neck and then forces them to the ground. Two Capcom characters ( and ) uses a variant of this move where they stretch their arms out horizontally, clench their fists, and then simply spins in an effort to hit the opponent. It is not known whether or not the song's title comes from this move. **Both characters also makes a small cameo in the video. *The song also features Miku, Rin and Len, KAITO, MEIKO, and Gackpo. They appear only at the right time when the video is paused at a certain scene. Each Vocaloid does a small action as an Easter Egg. **'0:45 -' KAITO comes in eating ice cream while at the same time Mike Haggar is performing the Double Lariat. As KAITO goes on near him, he gets sent flying into the Sky when he gets punched. **'1:06' - Miku passes by while playing an electric guitar. **'1:42' - MEIKO comes in after Luka starts spinning around the area. As Luka continues spinning, Zangief appears spins towards the sky, and MEIKO smacks him unconscious with her bottle of Sake, lands and drags him away. **'1:57' - Rin passes through the screen using her bow as a helicopter. **'2:20' - When Luka floats in the sky, Rin passes through the screen again. **'2:48' - When the street is shown with Gackpo appears riding in an Eggplant Motorcycle. A moment later, Len appears in his underwear dancing around in middle of the street. **'3:11' - In the final chorus, if one waits a bit Rin, Len and Miku will appear along with Luka while in the background appear Gackpo riding his Eggplant Motorcycle and KAITO carrying a drunk MEIKO on his back. *When the Good Smile company's Luka Nendoroid was released, it included a Double Lariat-based face along her neutral face, and her singing face.Nendoroid Megurine Luka by Goodsmile - Osasaki's Place *The Periodic Stage "Bliss of Spinning" from Tower of Saviors named all the subchapters based on its song lyrics. Gallery Century_Wind_Luka_Concept.jpg|Contest Entry by tk28 for the ＳＧコス２ contest M hardrock.png|Luka's Hard Rock module for the song "Double Lariat" from the videogame Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- 2nd Megurine Luka Hard Rock.jpg|Luka's Hard Rock module for the song "Double Lariat" from the videogame Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- Arcade Luka_nenderoid_Lariat_face.jpg|Good Smile company's Nendoroid Luka using her Double Lariat's face along puchi Tako Luka figurine. Pet2199 Double Lariat.png|Alternative version of the monster "Everlasting Dreamland - Megurine Luka", showcased for promotion and in-game use. References External links Official Unofficial Category:Original songs Category:Japanese songs Category:Songs featuring Megurine Luka Category:Concert songs Category:Mobile game songs Category:Video game songs Category:Songs featured in literatures